


Cereal

by drisles



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: AU, College, F/F, Rizzles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drisles/pseuds/drisles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bowl of cereal brings Jane & Maura together. AU. Twenty-something Rizzles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For the third night in a row Jane Rizzoli finds herself gasping for air, body slick with sweat and clinging uncomfortably to the sheets of her mattress. Not because of a skilled lover on top of her, but instead, a recurring nightmare.

Catching her breath, she glances at the clock on her bedside table; the bright red numbers flashing 1:17 AM. She sighs and rubs at her eyes before pulling back the covers. She won't be sleeping tonight.

Grudgingly, she slips out of bed and discards her damp clothing in her hamper and changes into a pair of running shorts and a white tank. She hopes the minimal clothing will help cool her off.

In a routine that was becoming all too familiar, Jane quietly walks down the hall of her shared apartment, mindful of her sleeping roommates. As she reaches the kitchen, she remembers that they are all out for the night, parties and whatnot. She doesn't think twice about the noise she makes as she opens cupboards and drawers until she's staring at a large bowl, filled to the rim with brightly colored cereal and milk. Satisfied, she picks up her late night snack and maneuvers her way to the living room, not bothering to turn on a light. She allows the glow from the kitchen to guide her.

Rounding the couch, she feels the ratty old material rub against her knees as she goes to recline.

If only she had turned on the light.

Just as her backside is supposed to come in contact with the plushness of the couch, she instead collapses against a lump… a very _alive_ lump. Jane jumps to her feet and yells: "Fuck... _shit_ … what the hell?!"

In her frantic reaction, the move causes her to drop the bowl of cereal and there was no question as to where the contents had ended up when Jane hears an, "Ow!" followed closely by a sharp intake of breath and an object clanging against the wood floor. Her spoon, she assumes.

Quickly, and a little clumsily, Jane reaches out to turn on the end table lamp, instantly illuminating the room. Looking down, Jane realizes the "lump" was in fact a person (obviously). A woman who is rubbing at her forehead and trying to pick Fruit Loops off of her dress.

"Aw shit," Jane says as she notices milk trickling down the woman's neck, disappearing between her cleavage and dampening her dress. Jane quickly runs to the kitchen and returns with a roll of paper towels. "Here," she says, sitting down on the couch, pushing layer upon layer of towel at the woman. It's then that the woman finally looks up at her, smiling weakly at Jane. Jane thinks she looks familiar, but doesn't mention it.

"Thanks," she says softly and takes the towels from Jane's hands and begins dabbing at her blue dress.

"I'm sorry," Jane admits and crouches down next to the couch, wiping up some milk that had spilt onto the floor.

"It's ok," the woman replies as she picks up the bowl that had hit her, "I'm more concerned about a possible concussion," she says and places the bowl on the coffee table. Jane looks up sharply.

"Concussion?" she exclaims in disbelief. "For christ's sakes, it was just a bowl!"

"Kidding," the woman says with breathy laugh and repositions herself, allowing Jane to sit down next to her. "This is why I normally don't make jokes. Perhaps it's the alcohol."

Jane can't help but smile at the woman. "Are you drunk?" she asks.

"I've only had two glasses of wine. So no, I am not drunk."

"Too bad," Jane replies, "it would be a good excuse to tell police when they ask you why you broke into someone's apartment and fell asleep on their couch."

The woman looks at her, eyes wide in a panic.

Jane grins. "I guess we're both bad at jokes." Jane reaches out to pick a green Fruit Loop out of the woman's hair.

The two share a laugh.

A few minutes pass in silence as they finish cleaning up, placing the dirty towels and soggy cereal bits onto the coffee table. Jane leans back against the couch and looks at the woman next to her.

"So," she begins, "do you have an explanation for sleeping on the couch or am I actually gonna have to call the cops?"

"Oh!" the woman exclaims, shocked by her lack of manners, "I'm so sorry. I was at a party with Riley, who I now believe is your roommate?"

Jane nods. "One of three."

"Oh wow," the woman says before continuing, "anyway, we were both at the party, just a couple floors down and she ended up meeting someone. A guy," she clarifies, "to spend the night with."

"Sounds like her," Jane says.

"Don't judge," the woman says, "sex is a natural, human desire. And it has many health benefits…"

Before she can continue, Jane interrupts her with a raise of her hand, "Hey, whoa. No judgement at all, I'm just saying that sounds like her. She likes her benefits," she says with a laugh.

"Right, sorry," the woman says, a little embarrassed at her rush to correct Jane. "To answer your question, Riley said I could spend the night here instead of taking a cab by myself at such a late, well I suppose technically it's early, hour. I didn't realize she had roommates, I can go if-"

"No, no. You can stay," Jane says quickly. "On one condition..."

The woman looks at her nervously, "What's the condition?"

"You tell me your name."

Relief washes over the woman's face. "Oh how rude of me! I'm Maura," she says and extends her hand in greeting, "Maura Isles."

"Nice to meet you Maura," Jane replies and shakes the woman's hand. "I'm Jane Rizzoli."

"Nice to meet you, too."

They smile at each other before they both look down, realizing they're still holding hands. Jane abruptly pulls away and stands up. "Want something to eat?" she asks, running a hand through her messy hair and walks back to the kitchen.

"Sure," Maura answers and follows Jane. She stands on one side of the island, watching the brunette pull a carton of milk out the fridge before she turns to stand across the island from Maura.

"I figure since I just spilt all this on ya, I should at least offer you some of it to eat," Jane says with a grin and tips the box of Fruit Loops over one of the bowls. "Shit," she mutters under her breath as nothing but sugary crumbs fill the plasticware. "Really?!"

"What is it?" Maura asks. She had been too distracted with watching Jane's arm muscles contract to notice what the problem was.

"Out of cereal," Jane answers with a sigh and a shake of the box. She glances around the kitchen, hoping for a full box to appear… or anything that's actually edible. "Here let me just…" she spots her keys on the counter, "I'm gonna run over to that little corner market."

"Jane, really, it's no big deal. I'm not that hungry anyway."

"Well I am," Jane responds playfully and pulls a sweatshirt over her head. "I'll be back in like, five minutes. Seven, tops."

Maura looks at the clock on the microwave. "It's almost 2 AM, are they even open? And is it really a good idea for you to go by yourself?" she asks, concerned.

"You sound just like my mother," Jane teases. "I want to be a cop, Maura. I think I can handle a two minute walk to the market."

Maura gives her a small smile and shifts uncomfortably.

Jane notices this and quickly offers, "Do you want a change of clothes? That can't be comfortable," she says and gestures to Maura's milk stained dress. "Heck, that couldn't have been comfortable to sleep in without the milk! I can't believe Riley didn't offer you something to change into." She looks over at the couch. "Or why she didn't offer you her bed instead of that disgusting old thing."

"It's fine, really you don't-" is all Maura can get out before Jane exits the kitchen, coming back a minute later with sweatpants and t-shirt in hand.

"It's not exactly stylish, but I guarantee it's a lot more comfortable that."

Maura takes the items from Jane. "Thank you. I'm sure these will be just fine."

"You're welcome. Bathroom is down the hall, second door on the left. I'll be back in five," Jane says as she grabs her phone and heads out the door.

xxxx

True to her word Jane returns five minutes later, shopping bag in hand. "Hope you like-" she begins to say, but her words get caught in her throat when she catches sight of Maura in her clothes. Pants a little too big, shirt a little too tight. "-Cocoa Puffs," she finishes with a blush and averts her gaze from Maura's chest.

Maura notices her reaction, but decides not to mention it. Instead, she smiles and pats the spot next to her on the couch. Jane glances at the coffee table and sees that Maura has already brought out two bowls, spoons and the carton of milk.

"Cocoa Puffs?" Maura asks as Jane sits down. "I can't say that I've heard of them."

"What?! You've been deprived" Jane replies and pours the cereal. "What the heck did you eat for breakfast when you were a kid?"

"Oatmeal or fruit, usually," Maura answers and grabs the box once Jane is done pouring. She eyes the ingredients. "Oh my god, this barely sounds edible. You actually put this in your body?" She sounds scandalized.

"Oh come on, live a little." Jane hands Maura a bowl.

"More like die a little," Maura replies honestly as she examines the sugary concoction.

Jane can't stop laughing.

"I think your jokes are funnier when you're not even trying to be funny. Come on," she says, nudging Maura's arm. "Just try it."

Maura makes a face before reluctantly bringing the spoonful to her mouth. Jane watches with anticipation as she chews.

"Soooo? How is it?" she asks.

"You know, it's not horrible." Maura takes another bite.

"Oh whatever, you totally love it."

A short while later after both women have finished not one, but two bowls of cereal, Maura breaks the silence.

"So, you want to be a police officer?"

"That's the plan," Jane says and sets her bowl on the coffee table. She notices Maura shiver and pulls the blanket off the back of the couch, draping it over their legs. "Eventually I'd like to be a homicide detective, but I'll need to work my way up first."

"Are you in the academy now?"

"Not yet, no. I'm still in school, working on getting my degree in criminal justice first."

"That's great," Maura says sincerely. "BCU?"

"Mhmm," Jane nods.

"Me too."

"Yeah? I knew you looked familiar. I just can't figure out if I've seen you in a class or just in passing."

"I'd say it's very unlikely that we have a class together."

"And why's that?" Jane says with a hint of annoyance.

Maura looks confused by Jane's sudden shift in attitude. "I didn't mean anything negative. "You're gorgeous," she says bluntly, "I don't think I'd forget a face like yours."

Jane's thankful she's already finished her cereal or she's certain she'd be choking on it.

"Your bone structure is exquisite," Maura adds and reaches out to touch Jane's cheek. Jane flinches out of her reach and blushes. "Sorry," Maura says quietly and retracts her hand.

"No, don't be. It's fine, really, you just took me by surprise. Uh, I guess I'm just not used to hearing that."

"Well you should be," Maura says and Jane's face blushes...again.

There's an awkward pause before Jane clears her throat. "So, um what's your major?"

"I'm double majoring in anthropology and biology," she pauses, "and I'm pre-med."

"Jesus," Jane says.

Maura shrugs. "I like learning."

"I'm impressed. So you want to be a doctor?"

"Pathologist… forensic pathologist. It might sound silly, but I want to speak for the dead. I want to help families get closure...I want to help." She looks at Jane nervously awaiting her reaction, expecting a look of disgust. The usual reaction.

"I think that's kinda cool," Jane says and smiles as she watches Maura's face light up. "I'm actually taking a forensics class right now. I've been thinking about maybe doing a forensics science minor, but I haven't decided yet. Hey wait a minute," she says as realization washes over her. "That's where I know you from! Forensic anthropology with professor Porter?"

"On Mondays and Wednesdays at 9:00 AM?"

"Yes!"

Maura looks up at her, reflecting the same excitement in her eyes. "How have I not seen you before?"

Jane shrugs, "It's a big a class… and I tend to stay in the back."

"But you noticed me?"

"It's kinda impossible not to." It's out of her mouth before she realizes what she's said. She chances a look at Maura, whose skin turns a light shade of pink.

"Well, if you ever feel like venturing to the front row, I'll save you a seat," Maura says sweetly.

The two continue on for another hour or so, chatting about their forensics class, swapping stories and simply learning more about one another. It isn't until Maura starts to yawn that they realize how late it is.

"Shit," Jane says, looking at the clock. "I guess we should probably get to bed… or back to bed."

"You never did say why you were up in the first place."

Jane stands and nervously rubs at her neck. "Um, well… you know that case we've been covering in class?"

"The Surgeon?"

"Yeah that one… I don't know why, but it's been giving me these scary as shit nightmares."

"Oh, Jane. I'm so sorry."

Jane shrugs, "Nah, don't be. Hopefully they'll stop once we move on to the next assignment… anyway, come on," she says and extends her hand to help Maura stand, "let's get you to bed."

Maura looks confused. "I'm sleeping on the couch, aren't I?"

"No way, you can sleep in Riley's bed."

Maura stands and follows her, "Are you sure she won't mind?"

"It's fine, seriously don't worry about it. I'll text her to let her know you're there."

"Well… If you're sure."

"My room is right next door," Jane says as they stop in front of Riley's room, "I doubt you'll need anything, but just in case. Night Maura," she says and walks into her room.

"Goodnight. Thank you, Jane."

xxxx

Maura had only been asleep for an hour when a panicked yell pulls her from sleep. She sits up and looks around the unfamiliar room before remembering where she is. Slowly, she slips out of Riley's bed and tiptoes a few steps down the hall until she's standing in front of Jane's door. She leans in, listening.

On the other side of the door, she can hear the quieting muttering of swearwords. Maura knocks gently, "Jane?"

"Yeah?" a shaky voice answers.

"Is it alright if I come in?"

"Um, yeah sure," Jane says and sits up a little as Maura enters the room, "did you need something?"

Maura shakes her head and steps further into the room before sitting on the edge of Jane's bed. "Are you alright? I heard you scream. Another nightmare?"

Jane rubs at her face, clearly shaken up. "Yeah, no… I'm fine, really."

In an uncharacteristic expression of comfort, Maura reaches out to move a sweaty strand of hair away from Jane's face. She then gently rubs her thumb against Jane's cheek. Jane leans in to the touch.

"Are you sure?"

Jane nods unconvincingly.

Reluctantly, Maura pulls away, "Ok." She stands to leave when a hand grabs gently at her wrist. She thinks she hears Jane whisper, "wait," but it was so quiet she isn't sure.

"Do you want me to stay in here with you?" Maura asks. Jane looks torn with how to answer. Something tells Maura that this woman isn't one to easily show her fear, so she tries a different approach.

"Can I stay here with you?" Maura asks and watches as Jane scoots closer to the wall to allow Maura enough room to climb in next to her.

The two settle in beneath the covers, the sides of the their arms touching. Just when Maura thinks Jane has fallen back to sleep, her raspy voice whispers, "Thank you."

Maura smiles and squeezes her hand.

"Goodnight, Jane."

xxxx

The next morning, er, afternoon, Jane wakes from the sun shining brightly in her room and the sound of her roommates moving around the apartment. She groans, rolls over and her hand bumps into something.

Opening her eyes, she laughs.

An empty box of Cocoa Puffs with a note:

_I apologize for leaving without saying goodbye, but I didn't want to wake you. Next box is on me :)_

_Maura Isles - 617-132-5876_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First of all, thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review the first chapter; I was surprised by the response. Your feedback is very much appreciated. I know I said this story was to remain a one-shot, but I couldn't help but explore this further. That being said, I want to warn you that I don't have a plan for this story. It's going to be very organic in it's creation, so if that worries you, you might not want to continue reading. I'm open to any ideas or feedback. Thanks again.

As Maura Isles takes a seat in the front row of her forensic anthropology lecture, she quickly glances around the room, looking for her new… friend? Acquaintance? Cereal sharer? She smiles as she thinks back to her Friday night; so lost in thought that she doesn't notice said cereal sharer take a seat next to her.

"Hellooo," Jane says and waves her hand in front of Maura's face to get her attention.

"Oh! Jane," Maura says turning in the direction of that newly familiar, deep voice, "hi."

"You look surprised to see me."

Maura shrugs, not wanting to admit she was worried that Jane had forgotten about her offer. Or her. So instead she replies, "You look...like you haven't slept well."

Jane lets out a laugh. "Well isn't that the nicest way of telling me I look like shit." She reaches to grab her coffee cup off the floor.

Maura looks horrified and quickly says,"That's not what I-"

"Nah," Jane interrupts, "it's true."

"You definitely don't look like _shit_ , but you do look tired. You look _very_ tired," she clarifies and reaches out with her hand to gently trace her thumb over the dark, sunken skin beneath Jane's left eye. Jane's face twitches beneath her touch and Maura quickly removes her hand.

"Sorry," Maura says quietly. "I need to work on not touching strangers, apparently."

Jane chuckles. "Oh come on, we've shared cereal. That's hardly strangers. And besides," she nudges Maura's shoulder with her own, "I don't really mind, you just throw me off a little bit."

The two are quiet for a moment while they both dig in their backpacks (designer messenger bag) for their notebooks and pens before Maura starts up the conversation again.

"More nightmares?" she asks.

"You get right to it, don't you?"

Maura gives another shrug.

"Yeah," Jane replies with a heavy sigh, "getting real sick of it, too."

"I'm so sorry, Jane. I wish there was something I could do to help you," Maura replies honestly.

"Thanks, but it's really not your problem to worry about." Jane wants to kick herself after noticing the hurt on Maura's face by her words. "Ah, shit. Sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I just… I guess I'm trying to figure out why you care. I mean, we only just met a couple days ago."

"I…" Maura fumbles a bit, "You're right, we did just meet. I'm not really used to having friends… I guess we aren't technically friends even," she says sadly. "I thought we really connected… I'm sorry. I totally read the situation wrong."

"What? Maura, no. That's not… I do want to be friends with you."

"You do?"

"You are the dumbest genius I know. _Yes_. I guess what I meant to say is that it felt weird, but really nice to just… I don't know, connect with someone so quickly. Like, you actually listened to me… and you don't have, or at least it doesn't seem like you have an ulterior motive or whatever. Especially after seeing me… well, you know."

"I suppose I should admit to you now," Maura pauses to watch Jane's reaction, "I'm using you for your cereal," she deadpans.

It takes a moment for Jane to process before they both fill the lecture hall with laughter.

"Oh my god, Maura. You know, for someone who claims they're bad a jokes, you're pretty damn funny."

The smile on Maura's face is so bright, Jane is certain she'll be in a good mood for at least a week.

"Perhaps I just haven't had the right audience… or _any_ audience," Maura replies.

"Well, now you've got me."

Add another week to Jane's good mood schedule.

"Anyway," Jane says in a quiet tone, noticing their professor starting to set up, "speaking of cereal, when can I redeem my voucher?"

Maura leans in close to respond, "Well, I know I promised a box of cereal, but how about a warm breakfast over at that diner down the street? My treat. We can go right after class if that works for you?"

"Count me in."

xxxx

Sitting opposite one another in an old booth at the local campus diner, Jane and Maura sip quietly at their coffees, waiting for the waitress to come back and take their orders.

"Thank you for agreeing to join me," Maura says.

"I'd be crazy to pass up a free meal… and your company of course," Jane responds with a wink before taking another sip of her heavily sugared coffee.

Maura feels her cheeks get warm and, no doubt, pink. "I wasn't sure if you'd seen my note," she admits.

Jane laughs. "There was a cereal box in bed next to me, how could I miss it?"

Maura shrugs (and makes a mental note that she needs to stop shrugging so much), "I'm not quite sure, actually. I just thought… well, since you didn't call or anything," she says quietly, feeling a little ridiculous. It had only been two days after all.

"Yeah," Jane rubs at her neck, "I'm sorry about that. It's just," she sighs, "between the lack of sleep and then working all day Sunday, I just forgot. Which sounds awful...I should've at least texted you letting you know I got it. It actually made me laugh out loud when I saw it that morning. I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. I'm definitely overreacting, I-" she doesn't have time to finish her thought as their waitress greets them.

"What can I get ya?"

"I'll have the veggie omelet and a side of fresh fruit, please."

"Toast?"

"Whole wheat. Thank you," Maura says and hands her menu to the waitress.

"Chocolate chip pancakes and hash browns. Oh, and a side of bacon, too."

The waitress takes her menu and heads off to the kitchen.

"What?" Jane asks after catching sight of Maura's shocked expression.

"I don't understand how you can eat like that and look like _that_ ," she replies, gesturing to Jane's body.

Jane grins at her, "I think there's a compliment in there somewhere."

"Definitely," Maura answers quickly without realizing what she had said that out loud. "Um, I mean-"

"It's ok." Jane grins and slides her hand across the table to quickly squeeze the flustered woman's hand. "I can take a compliment. Thank you, by the way."

"You're welcome," Maura responds, still flustered. _Get a hold of yourself! You barely know this woman!_ "So anyway, you mentioned you worked all day Sunday? Where do you work?" she asks, in an attempt to change the conversation and get her face back to a normal color.

"BPD, actually. It's nothing too exciting, just working in the cafe, but I figure it's a start. I mean, I know they wouldn't hire me on the force just because I'm their cafe waitress, but it's kinda cool to be around all the officers, especially the detectives."

"That's great, Jane. Really," Maura smiles and looks up as the waitress comes back with their food.

Jane shrugs and cuts into her stack of pancakes, "I guess. Helps pay the bills, that's all I care about." She takes a heaping bite of the fluffy, chocolate goodness, "how about you, are you working anywhere?"

"Currently, no. I try to volunteer at the medical center when I can, but I've found that my course load has kept me much busier than I originally anticipated," she answers and takes a petite bite of her omelet.

Jane chuckles, "You thought you'd have any free time as a pre-med student whose double majoring in biology and anthropology?!"

Maura smiles at her before popping a grape into her mouth. "Ha. Ha. Ha," she replies after chewing, secretly overjoyed that Jane has remembered her fields of study.

"Anyway, must be nice to not have to work," Jane says, taking a bite of bacon. "Making enough for rent is one less thing I'd like to worry about." Her tone is bitter.

"Oh," Maura says quietly, thinking carefully about her next choice of words. She has a feeling that mentioning anything about her financial status would not be taken well by this woman. "Yes, I'm sure that's quite stressful, on top of your studies and homework-"

"And training," Jane adds.

"Oh?"

"For the academy. I try to get at least a two hour workout in everyday. Gotta stay in shape and I don't know, I feel like I'm gonna have a lot to prove being a girl in the academy. Which is such bullshit, but the truth."

"Well judging by the definition in your arms alone, I'm sure you won't have a problem keeping up with the guys," Maura says, once again her mouth is quicker than her brain. _Oh my god, stop it!_ She takes a rather large bite of her omelet and looks away, hoping the conversation moves on.

Jane can't help but grin. She's thoroughly enjoying this flustered, no filter Maura. She decides to push a little, "So, judging by _your_ well defined arm muscles, I would assume you like to work out as well?" And just like she'd thought, Maura's face flushes pink. She almost feels sorry.

Maura quickly glances down at her own arms before returning her attention to Jane. "I… yes. Physical well-being is very important to me. Oh, and thank you for the compliment."

"Of course. So what do you do for workouts?" Jane asks and squirts ketchup on her hashbrowns. Maura makes a displeased face.

"Yoga and pilates, usually."

"Psh, no way! You're telling me your arms look like that from yoga?!"

"It's true! You should give it a try sometime, you'd be surprised."

Jane looks skeptical. "Yeah… I don't think so."

"Oh, come on! You should at least try it before speaking poorly about it. Yoga is great for building muscle strength, flexibility, improves energy levels." _Helps improve your sex life and stamina_ , she wants to say, but thankfully doesn't. "You know, it also helps with stress. Maybe you should consider going to a few night classes, it might help you sleep better. I'll invite you next time I go."

"Ugh, fine," Jane gives in, "but only if you join me for one of my workouts, too."

Maura gifts her with another bright smile.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

On Thursday afternoon, Jane receives a text from Maura asking if she'd like to join her for a yoga class that evening. Reluctantly, she agrees. Mostly because she's excited to put Maura through one of her workouts next week, but also to spend time with her new friend.

At 7:00 pm, Jane rereads the text with the location information before entering the yoga studio. Maura had said she would bring an extra mat and told her to head straight to the studio when she arrived. After paying the fee and putting her shoes in a cubby, Jane grabs her water bottle and enters studio #3.

_What the hell?_  she almost says aloud as she enters the room. She looks around and sees Maura waving at her, gesturing to come sit on the mat next to her.

Jane takes a seat and asks, "Why the hell is it so hot in here?"

"It's Bikram yoga, more commonly referred to as hot yoga. The room is heated to 104 degrees with 40% humidity."

"You mean to tell me it stays like this the entire time?"

Maura nods, smiling. "You said yoga was easy, so I thought I'd give you a challenge," she explains confidently.

"I'll remember that next time when I'm putting you through one of my workouts," Jane teases. "I was gonna go easy on you, but now I'm not so sure."

Maura has to push thoughts of what "type" of workout Jane is referring to out of her mind, or else she is never going to make it through the class. So instead, she smiles and replies: "I like a challenge."

Before Jane can further the borderline flirtatious conversation, the instructor begins the class and explains the first pose.

_This isn't so bad_ , Jane thinks as she moves through the first set.

Three sets later, it's a different story. Her body is stretched in downward dog and while she's supposed to be focused on her breathing, all she can think about is the drops of sweat that continue to drip from her forehead onto her mat; her hands slipping on the rubbery surface.

Chancing a glance at Maura, the brunette has no idea how the woman manages to looks so calm and peaceful… and dry. Ok, she's definitely sweating too, but of course Maura seems to "glisten" while Jane is dripping all over the place like a wet dog.  _Real sexy, wait… why do I care if I look sexy? I'm in a room full of women..._

Taking one more deep breath, Jane snaps.

"Ok, gross," she exhales as she falls out of downward dog, "can I get a towel or something? Jesus."

"Shh!" voices shush her.

Beside her, Maura's small frame shakes with controlled laughter.

"Yeah, laugh away Miss Isles," Jane replies. "We'll see how much you're laughing next week."

Without breaking her pose, Maura reaches for a small towel she'd brought and tosses it over to Jane.

"Thanks," the brunette grumbles as she wipes her face and hands… and everything else before joining the rest of the class in the next pose.

Twenty minutes later they're in Jane's favorite position: shavasana or corpse pose as Maura likes to call it.  _The woman is funnier than she gives herself credit,_  Jane thinks. If she could stay in this position, eyes closed, flat on her back, limbs sprawled out, Jane might say she loves yoga. In fact, she is enjoying it so much she doesn't realize the class has ended and most of the yogi's have begun filtering out of the room.

"Not so easy, is it?" Maura asks as she rolls up her mat.

Jane opens her eyes to look at her, ready with a sarcastic remark, but her words get caught in her throat as she she gets an eyeful of Maura's cleavage. Very full, freckly... _sweaty_  cleavage.  _Wait… what?!_

"Uh...um," she clears her throat and quickly shifts her gaze to catch Maura smirking at her. Busted. Literally.  _Oh my god. Stop! Why am I even looking at her like that?!_

"Pardon?"

"Uh, yeah, no. It was... sweaty. Not sure if I'm a fan."

Maura laughs. "That it is. I'm not the biggest fan of hot yoga either, but I wanted to prove to you that yoga is a "real" workout. We'll have to try a regular class sometime."

"Yeah, I don't know about that."

Maura frowns. "Well I hope you'll at least consider trying some of the positions each night before bed. in the comfort of your own home. I think it might help with your nightmares. Meditation is proven to be a great way to start and end your day. Plus, it's very relaxing."

"We'll see," Jane replies, reluctant to agree.

Maura gives her a pointed look.

"Ok, fine! I'll try it. Geez, you're worse than my mother," she laughs.

"Good," Maura smiles and finishes gathering her things. "But I certainly hope I don't remind you of your mother. I mean-" she clears her throat, flustered. "Anyway… do you need help getting up or do you plan on spending the night here?"

Jane looks around, noting that they're the last ones in the room.

Maura offers her hand and Jane, without thinking, accepts it. She falls back down as her sweaty palm slips from Maura's grip.

"Oh my god," Jane quickly wipes her hands on her pants, "this is so embarrassing." She quickly gets up and rolls up her mat.

Maura bites her lip in an effort to hold back her laughter. Instead, she says, "I don't mind a sweaty woman." Her eyes widen and her face flushes the instant the words are out of her mouth.  _Oh my god._

Luckily for her, Jane is too flustered with her own embarrassment, she doesn't hear Maura's confession.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to grab ice cream or something after this, but I doubt you'd want to be see with this," she says, gesturing to her figure.

"Oh stop. Sweating is completely natural and nothing to be ashamed of. It helps regulate body temperature  _and_ on the right person it can be seen as very,  _very_  sexy," she admits as she rakes her eyes over Jane's glistening skin.

Jane feels herself blush.  _Is she… hitting on me?_

In true Rizzoli fashion, she deflects with humor: "Really?  _This_  does it for you?"

"What?!" Maura looks at her with wide eyes. "I, no,"  _hives_! "I mean yes… I mean-"

"Relax. I'm just kidding."

"Oh… right. Me too," Maura laughs nervously.  _No I'm not_ , she thinks to herself to correct the lie.

"Anyway," Jane says as they walk toward the locker room, "wanna grab a drink or something? Or there's that frozen yogurt place down the street from here."

"Dressed like this?!"

"Ok, maybe a shower first," Jane amends, gesturing to the stalls. "And besides, I'm sure you have an extra outfit in that bag, ready to go. I on the other hand will be slipping back into this wet ensemble."

Maura laughs at her. "You're right, I do, but for your sake, I'll forgo the clean pair of clothes and we can be dirty together," she pauses and watches Jane's eyebrows rise, "oh my god, I mean… I didn't mean it like that… oh my god."

Jane reaches out to place her hands on the flustered woman's shoulders. "I know what you meant," she says, laughing.

"Right, of course. Good."

"You sure?"

Maura nods. "Yes, sorry. The heat must've gotten to me."

_Yeah right,_ Jane thinks. "Alright then, let's hit the showers… separate showers. I mean. You know… ugh nevermind. I'll meet you out front in ten."

xxxx

"You  _would_  put only fruit toppings on your frozen yogurt," Jane comments as she goes to stand next to Maura at the topping station.

"Frozen yogurt and fruit is a delicious combination. Plus I'm already splurging on the chocolate flavored yogurt."

Jane rolls her eyes and scoops on extra gummy bears. Maura makes a face at her.

"Don't even make that face," Jane teases. "Here," she says, grabbing Maura's dish and going over to the dispensers.

"What are you-" is all Maura gets out before Jane returns her cup of frozen yogurt, now with an additional two toppings.

The smile on Maura's face is a clear indication that she realizes the significance of the toppings.

"Fruit Loops and Cocoa Puffs."

"Seemed fitting," Jane grins.

"Jane," the shorter woman says as she brings a hand up to her chest, "that's so sweet."

Jane shrugs. "Jeez woman, don't cry on me!" she teases and places a comforting hand on Maura's arm.

"I am  _not_  crying!" Maura laughs and the two make their way to the cashier. She reaches for her wallet when Jane stops her.

"I got it."

"Thank you," Maura replies as they take a seat at a table by the window.

"No problem."

The women sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, each taking time to enjoy their fro-yo.

"It  _was_  pretty sweet of you," the pre-med student says as she brings a Fruit Loop-filled bite to her mouth.

Jane laughs. "It's just cereal, Maura."

"No it's not," Maura replies in an equally amused tone, "we never would've met if it hadn't been for your midnight craving."

"Yeah, well I also wouldn't have ruined your dress either."

"Or bruised my forehead," Maura teases.

"And you wouldn't have witnessed my nightmares," Jane says grimly under her breath.

Maura frowns and waits until Jane looks at her to say: "I hope you're not embarrassed about… about me seeing you like that. It's nothing to be ashamed of and it certainly doesn't make me think any less of you."

Jane shifts in her seat and breaks eye contact.

"I actually feel honored, in a way, that you let me see that side of you; that you even admitted to me that you've been having nightmares."

"You do?" Jane asks, looking up once again.

Maura nods, smiling. "I do. I… I'm not very close with a lot of people, or, I guess not really with  _any_  people, to be honest."

Jane watches as the realization washes over her friend's face. It makes her frown.

"Anyway, I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to share it with me. Especially on our first… encounter."

"Of course, Maur. I guess I'm just not used to letting my guard down so easily, but that's what friends are for, right?"

_God, that smile_ , Jane thinks as Maura's face lights up at the word "friend."

"Right," Maura agrees with her dimples on full display.

"You want a bite of this?" Jane asks after Maura eyes her cup of yogurt.

"What?" the blonde looks up, "oh, no I shouldn't."

"Come on, I know you want to. You've been eyeing my chocolate covered gummy bears this whole time. Come on," she says again and shoves the cup towards Maura.

"You are such a bad influence on my eating habits," she teases and gets a spoonful of Jane's coffee flavored yogurt, topped with sprinkles, chocolate chips and gummy bears.

"Mmm," she moans as the sweet concoction hits her taste buds, "that's surprisingly very good."

"Told ya," Jane says before laughing.

"What?" Maura asks.

"You've got a little..." the brunette says and points to Maura's mouth. Maura's skin flushes in embarrassment as she licks her lips.

"Did I get it?"

"No, here," Jane says and reaches out with her hand. Maura stops breathing as her friend's thumb swipes over the corner of her mouth. "There," she says and wipes her hand on a napkin, completely missing Maura's reaction.

"So," Jane says after they each eat a few more bites, "are you doing anything Sunday morning?"

Maura shakes her head, "I'll need to double check my schedule, but nothing comes to mind immediately."

"Great. If you're up for it, I was thinking that's when I could put you through one of  _my_  workouts."

"And what does one of  _your_  workouts consist of, exactly?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Jane smirks. "Let's just say, every time your body aches on Monday, you'll be thinking of me."

Maura inhales sharply, her mind immediately going to places it shouldn't.

Jane chokes on a piece of chocolate and chokes out: "I mean because of what I'll put you through- god, no! I mean the workout… the workout. You'll probably be sore and exhausted from the… workout."  _What the hell, Rizzoli?!_  She puts her empty cup on the table and covers her face with her hands.

Maura can't help but laugh. She is quickly realizing that a flustered Jane Rizzoli is her favorite Jane Rizzoli.

"I can't wait to see what you put me through," Maura replies in a flirtatious tone. Jane looks up just in time to catch her slowly slide the spoon out of her mouth with a plop and a grin.

Jane's mouth falls open.

_Oh god_.


End file.
